


Meet The Parents .

by DraeTheBaes



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraeTheBaes/pseuds/DraeTheBaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt for Draeden at a fancy party and decided to add her parents into the mix<br/>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Parents .

"You look like you're chokin'." Braeden couldnt help but giggle as Derek tried to loosen his tie.

"I dont feel right." He looked at himself in the full length mirror. He hadn't put on his shoes yet, so he wiggled his toes to feel the little bit of freedom his body had.

"But you look so handsome." He felt Braeden put a soft hand on his back, he relaxed a little.

"You almost done?" He asked her, eyeing the towel she had wrapped around her. Her makeup was done, her hair was half curled, the other half stuck up in a floppy ponytail.

"Almost." And she was gone into the washroom.

 

Derek never pictured Braeden's parents the way she told him they were, she expected them to be laid back and sarcastic, as she was. Little did he know they were beyond rich with a giant house by a lake two states away, and threw parties with stuffy old people who were just as rich as they were. He hadn't met them yet but those were Braedens exact words. She hated the idea of them, what they stood for. But once a year they begged her to come back home, to put on a mask for their friends and stand tall with them as Elsewood's do. This year Braeden actually had a plus one, which she was delighted to drag into hell with her.

 

"I'm done!" She called out from the bathroom.

Derek sat on the hotel bed and stuffed his feet into his shoes. Braeden came out and immediately Derek could smell her vanilla scented perfume and her nerves. Once he looked up at her though, the beat of his heart blocked all of his other senses. Her red halter dress clung to her hips in a way that had to be sinful, he could see the line of her abs through it and his eyes had no option but to trail to her breasts that sat perfectly on her chest as they always did.

"Quit ogling me Hale." She murmered poking her earring through the hole in her ear.

"I cant."

Derek stood and it was his turn to be ogled. Braeden watched his arms flex through his dress shirt with a smirk on her face. His broad shoulders made his outfit look even more manly and she wanted to jump him.

"Let's not go." She whispered biting her lip. He rolled his eyes at her and put his suit jacket on.

 

"You made me drive all the way down here and you're not going to go?" He grabbed her purse off of the nightstand and tossed it to her. She caught it with one hand and he walked over placing his hand around her waist.

 

"Let's go."  
\---  
They were the talk of the party as soon as they got there, Derek could hear everyone.

 

"Who is that piece of eye candy on the Elswood girls arm my god."

 

"Is it creepy that I'm picturing their babies?" A teenager had whispered to her friend the second Braeden and Derek walked past them, which earned a chuckle from Derek and a "yes" whispered from Braeden.

 

There were waiters carefully balancing tray's of wine and fancy foods wondering around the party. Braeden grabbed two glasses the second she spotted one.

"You'll need this to get through tonight." She whispered handing Derek a glass.

 

"I can't get drunk Brae." he reminded her, taking it anyway.

 

She shrugged, "Then boy do I feel sorry for you."

 

"Braeden! Sweetheart!" Braeden recognized that boogie voice anywhere. Her mother came down the stairs in a long blue evening gown, jewlerry blinding all of her guests. She took her daughters free hand and pulled her in for a quick soft hug. 

"You look beautiful. Twirl for mom." She said, raising their hands in the air and forcing Braeden to turn around for her.

"Mother, please." Derek chuckled next to her, which caused him to be the center of attention.

"And who is this?"

"Derek, my um-"

"Her boyfriend, nice to meet you." it was never really established until then but hey, Braeden had no complaints. When she shook his hand she lingered for a moment, looking into his eyes.

"Werewolf." she whispered, and Derek pulled his arm back.

"Did you do this to my daughters face?" The atmosphere of the room switched immediately, and Derek found himself tripping over his words.

"No no, ma'am I would never hurt her, I wouldnt I-"

"Mom, he didn't do this." Braeden chimed in, touching her cheek that she attempted to cover with makeup but failed miserably. 

"Veronica!" They heard Braeden's mother's name called and thank god. Veronica's eyes lingered on Derek for a moment before she excused herself and greeted a guest.

"How did she know?" he whispered to her, taking a long sip of his wine afterward.

"She's always had that kind of gift, we aren't really sure why. She can just touch you and know everything you try to hide. I'll talk to her later." Derek's nerves had bubbled into his throat now where they would no doubt be for the rest of the night.  
\----  
Half an hour passed and Braeden had relaxed a little, spoken to a couple of her old friends, introduced Derek as her boyfriend and blushed at all the compliments she received due to it.  
"He has a strong jawline." One of her friends said, softly touching Derek's chin without permission. 

"I assume its a sturdy seat." She had whispered into Braeden's ear, which Derek heard and turned bright red from.

"Princess?" Braeden whipped around at the voice. 

"Daddy!" She shrieked and ran over to him, her heels hitting the tiled floor causing everyone to look their way. Hushed 'awe's' came from them when she hugged her father. Derek smiled too. He had no idea she was a daddy's girl.

"Daddy, this is my boyfriend Derek." She walked over and patted his chest, Derek smiled at him and shook his hand. Her father had a strong shake which Derek mirrored. 

"Sturdy handshake son." he said, clapping Derek on the shoulder. 

"Thank you sir." Braeden's father chuckled at Derek's stiff stance. 

"You dont look like you have enough wine in you." he handed Derek a full glass and turned back to his daughter and smiled. 

"I'll see you kids later." and he was gone, chatting up with an old man who looked like he used hundred dollar bills as tissues.  
\----  
Derek stood alone by the piano, eating a bit of whatever each waiter was carrying until Braeden's mother walked over to him, the look on her face seemed like she was trying to melt him with her brain.

"Derek." She said, Derek swallowed the calimari that wouldve undoubtedly choked him and looked toward Veronica.

"Ms. Elsewood?"

"What is your game here?" She asked, confident in her words. She sounded so much like Braeden when she was angry with him.

"I have no game ma'am. I love your daughter, thats it."

"You love her?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

"I want to keep her safe just as much as you do, I would never hurt her, or let anyone else. I dont know what you know about my kind-"

"I know everything. Ive met dozens. Only two I felt safe enough to keep alive."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked around for Braeden. She was in a deep conversation with her father across the room with her back turned to him. 

"I will never hurt your daughter. I dont know what else I can say except that I wish you would believe me. I love her, and I dont see my life without her."

Veronica seemed to be drowning in a conversation in her own head. She looked conflicted, then she smiled at him and touched his hand.

"I believe you. For now, but if I hear one thing negative about you I'll come for your head, and whoevers gets in my way. Understood?"

Derek nodded frantically before he noticed Braeden rushing over to his rescue.

"Mother! Hey, what were you guys talking about?"  
"Just making sure you're in good hands darling." She patted down the back of Braeden's curls and walked away, Derek could feel his heartbeat in his ears.  
"Let's go get some air." She said, rubbing his arms and pulliung him toward the backyard.  
\---  
When she opened the doors it was like being lead into a fairy tale. Though it was now dark out you could see the grass was perfectly green and healthy, soft. He could feel it with every step and Braeden lead him down the hill toward the water.

"I used to come out here when I was little, whenever I got into a fight with my parents I'd just sit on the dock an stretch my feet so I could reach the water. It was always relaxing."

She stopped and pulled off her heels. Derek watched her. She turned back and smiled at him, pulling him toward her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. His breath was warm on her face, he just stared at her, he didnt try to move in, he didnt try anything and neither did she. 

"Come on." she whispered, and she took off down the hill running and laughing, Derek ran after her, keeping human speed so he could stay behind and watch her as she ran, the way her dress blew, the way she laughed at it and tried to hold it down, never slowing down her pace. She was beauty. She was the definition of it.

Once she got the the concrete she was panting a little bit, maybe over exaggerating. She waited for Derek at the bottom with her arms out, and he walked into them, resting his chin on her head. 

"Come to the dock with me?" she asked. He nodded.

Once they got to the dock, Braeden immediately went to the end and put her feet over, swirling the water with her toes. Derek followed, pulling off his shoes and socks and dipping his feet in the cold water too. She leaned into him and he put his arm around her waist. 

"I never thought I'd be back here with someone." She said. 

"Im glad you chose me."

"Same here."

The comfortable silence that fell between them was something they could both get used to. They didnt need to speak.

"I wish the bad shit didnt exist and it could just be this. Just us like this." 

Derek nodded though she didnt look at him.

"I love you Braeden."

She looked at him then. He never said it before, neither of them did.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah but say it again."

"I love you."

"What?" she repeated, smiling at him.

"I love you."

"What? I can barely hear you."

"I love you!" He shouted it and it echoed over the water, Braeden shut him up and a long gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to leave comments and tell me what you think!


End file.
